Marvel's Great Goliath
by Grim Deathly
Summary: What started as his final day in an underground fight club has turned sour for Grim Deathly. Kidnapped by AIM, Turned into a monster, robbed of his humanity... Not exactly Grim's best day. Follow Grim as he tries to do good while the world shuns him for his appearance and new title... Join us in the tale of the Great Goliath.
1. Origin

Alright, time to see if I can juggle two fanfics at the same time. Hi Guys! I said I was making a Marvel Variation of Goliath and here it is! Long time fans already know I currently am writing a DC Story about the same character. For those who are new… Welcome to The Great Goliath! Meet Grim Deathly… Or as he will soon be known: The Goliath. Let's just dive down into the Origin story.

We come to New York, underground in an abandoned subway filled with criminals of the worst sort. Drug dealers, mobsters, pickpockets, murderers, the whole shebang. They were all gathered around a boxing ring with two men standing and staring each other down inside.

One was huge and bulky with tattoos and scars covering him. He was bald and wore jeans, a black shirt, boots, and gloves. He was glaring down at the slightly smaller man in front of him.

The other person had no shirt or shoes and was only wearing some old orange athletic pants. He had muscles bulging from his body as he crossed his arms and smiled up at the man above him. He had curly short hair and a chinstrap beard grown. He appeared to be just around sixteen years old but could still hold his own judging by the champion belt around his waist. He had blue eyes that stared into the dark eyes of the larger man as a bell rang and the fight began.

"Take him out Snake!" Yelled someone from the crowd and the larger man ran forwards and tried to grab the boy in a bear hug.

"That it? Grab him and win?" Asked the kid as the man approached.

The kid ducked and sighed and swept the legs out from under the large man. He grabbed the shirt of the man as he was falling and rolled backwards, tossing the man across the ring.

"Ow!" Yelled the man as he got back up and ran at the kid once more.

"Oh no! He's running at me! What will I do?" Asked the boy in mock surprise. He sidestepped the man and tripped him with an outstretched foot as people laughed.

"Stop moving!" Yelled the man and he threw a punch towards the boy who weaved around the fist and arm and slammed a fist into the large man's face, causing a spurt of blood and the large man crumpled to his knees.

"Night Night." Said the boy as he kneed him across the face and the man slumped over.

"Ladies and gentlemen! To nobody's surprise he has done it again! Goliath has defeated another for his final match! We are all sorry to see him go!" Said a voice through speakers.

There was around of booing around and the boy skilled and jumped out of the ring and people parted around him.

"That's right Asshats! I'm out! Watch somebody else beat the snot out of people." Said the boy as he left the large area and went into a small room where he found a bald man in a suit and sunglasses waiting for him.

"Grim! My boy! Quick, brutal, and jokes around! We're gonna miss you around here." Said the man.

"Yeah, just get me my money and I'll be out of your lack of hair Freddy." Said Grim and Freddy grinned.

"See… that's the problem. I made a deal with this big group, they want you, and they're gonna get you." Said Freddy as he clasped his arms behind his back.

"What?" Began Grim when a man in a yellow hazmat like suit walked in and shot him with a blast of electric energy.

Grim crumpled to the ground, and everything began to fade to black, but not before he heard one thing.

"MODOK will be happy with this Freddy." Said a voice… and then all was dark.

Later, he jolted awake and found himself in a pod of some sort with the giant leering face of a creature he had heard about… the creature that was the floating head of MODOK, enemy of Iron Man.

"Good, you are awake. Now we can begin." Said the head and Grim found himself clamped into position in the pod with a black crystal laid on top of him.

"What is this!?" Yelled Grim.

"You are about to become AIM's greatest creation yet. I almost envy you." Said the Mechanized voice of MODOK as a loud crash was heard and a wall was ripped apart far in front of Grim.

A series of colors entered the room and he saw the unmistakable forms of the Avengers, blowing up AIM men and women and their equipment. MODOK rose to engage them but not before he activated the machine that Grim was locked inside of.

A vibration began to shake his body as the battle raged outside and it grew more and more intense by the second. Every second the intensity increased tenfold, soon he could feel his bones begin to fracture and shatter. He would have screamed but the air was sucked out of his lungs. The crystal on top of him was vibrating too and it exploded into dust that coated him and stuck to him like a film. His skin was starting to tear when outside Thor saw the horror that was unfolding inside of the pod.

He spun his hammer and lighting blasted and pierced the pod and Grim, but that was when it happened. Everything began to slow down and Grim's pain ended in one moment as the lighting corkscrewed around him and connected with the Crystal that covered him. It melted and the Crystal began to bond with his skin while the lighting entered his body.

Then he began to grow. He felt what was left of his body stretch and reform, bones linked back together, skin hardened, and he felt a prickly sensation all over his body. Everything felt almost the same as before… but then he caught sight of his reflection in the glass of the pod.

A visage of a monster was all he saw. A face made of black crystal with two glowing red rectangles staring back into his very soul. He yelled in fear but it wasn't his voice he heard, it was a deep gravelly roar of a beast.

MODOK reared up in front of Grim with a gleeful expression of success.

"Yes! It worked!" He said and Grim knew one thing… and one thing only. MODOK was the reason this happened… and now he was pissed… No, not pissed. He was enraged. And the rage kept building until finally…

Grim ripped his arms free from their binds and smashed open the pod and slammed a fist into MODOK's giant face and sending him pinballing away.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Roared the gravelly voice.

All action stopped and Avengers and AIM both turned to look at the new combatant.

Standing at nine feet tall with skin completely made of black plated crystal was a monster. Small spikes dotted his body on the shoulders, back, legs, head, and along his chin like a chinstrap beard. He had rectangular glowing red eyes that seethed with rage. His open mouth revealed small drill like teeth arranged in rows like a shark. He wore only stretched out orang athletic pants.

MODOK halted his body and glared down at the giant.

"You have been given the physical properties of Galagmite, the strongest material known in the cosmos! Nothing can pierce your skin!" Said MODOK gleefully as the giant roared and clutched his head.

"Turn. Me. Back." He growled.

"Impossible! You were created with an alien bonding agent that hadn't been fully studied. Nobody in the known universe could reverse it." Said MODOK.

Everyone stood in silence as shadows covered the giant's eyes and he clenched his fists. He looked up suddenly and grit his teeth together.

"You abducted me." He said as an AIM agent ran towards him and he backhanded him away through a wall.

"You mutated my body." He began stomping towards MODOK and lines of AIM agents stood in his way. He ripped a machine out of the ground and knocked away the men and continued on his way.

"And now you're saying that there is no way to turn me back!?" He roared as he jumped and grabbed MODOK and they both slammed into the ground.

Lasers fired and struck Grim in the back, he ignored the heat on his back and threw MODOK into a wall where he jammed and was left stuck. He turned towards the men that were blasting him and he snarled at them.

He ran forwards and grabbed one of the men and knocked other back. He threw the man in his hand at others and by now the Avengers started to fight again.

Grim cleared waves of men while the Avengers did the same. Eventually the agents retreated and started to escape. Grim sat down on a mangled piece of metal and sighed as he stared at his hands.

Eventually the Avengers made their way to him and he looked up at them and sighed.

"I don't suppose this is all a bad dream?" He asked.

"Probably not." Said Iron Man as he started scanning him.

"Any hope of me getting back to normal?" Asked Grim.

"Not from my scans… I… We can take you back to my lab and I can-" Started Toby but Grim raised his hand.

"I'm fine. No more experiments… I just wanna get back home." He said as he walked to a nearby hole in the wall.

"Where are we?" Asked Grim.

"Jersey." Said Captain America.

"Of course we are!" Yelled Grim as he sighed.

"What's your name?" Asked Hawkeye.

"Well, guess I need a new name to fit the face… Let's go with Goliath." Said Grim and he turned and jumped out of the hole in the wall and that was the last anybody saw of Goliath… Until three weeks later when he was revealed to the world.

END

Well, there we go. For now that's it but next chapter will pick up the story and really let you guys get a feel for the new Grim. Leave a review and I'll see you guys later.


	2. Goliath Rises

Hey guys, it's time for Grim to reveal himself to the world. Last time we learned of his capture and mutation, today we learn what he chooses to do with his new powers. Let's just go ahead and get to the story shall we?

New York was usually full of commotion during all times of the day, but right now down in Queens there was more commotion than what one would want or expect.

A battle was unfurled between none other than the Rhino and the webbed hero himself: Spiderman. Cars and rubble were thrown about and Rhino was charging at Spidey.

"C'mon Rhino, I know we don't get along but we don't need to butt heads about this." Said Spider Man as he jumped over Rhino.

"Shut up and stop moving!" Yelled Rhino.

"impalement isn't exactly my idea of a fun time." Said Spider Man as he webbed Rhino's eyes.

"Ah!" Yelled Rhino as he stumbled around into buildings.

Unfortunately when he ran into one building he broke apart a wall and debris fell towards a child. Spidey ran forwards and pushed the kid out of the way but couldn't avoid the debris himself.

After dust cleared from the rubble falling Spider found himself with one arm pinned under a large piece of building.

"Uh oh." He said as he turned to see Rhino rip the webbing off his eyes.

"Uh oh." He said again.

"I'm going to squash you!" Yelled Rhino.

"Uh oh." He said a third time.

Rhino began to charge towards him with his horn lowered. Spider Man closed his eyes and braced himself for the horn that would stab through him when he heard the ringing of metal.

He opened an eye to see a manhole cover fly into the air and slam into Rhino's jaw and knock him onto his butt.

"Ow! What the-" Began Rhino when the road under the manhole broke apart and a giant form leaped from the hole and stood in front of Rhino with his back to Spidey.

The form had black Rock skin with small spikes covering his body, he wore orange pants and he had two red rectangular eyes that glowed. The creature crossed his arms and stared down Rhino.

"Who are you!?" Demanded Rhino as he got up.

"Goliath's the name, Beating down monsters the game." Rumbled a deep gravelly voice.

"Really? You look like more of a monster than me!" Yelled Rhino as he lowered his head and charged towards Goliath.

"Um, help?" Asked Spidey and Grim held up a finger.

"One moment." He said as he stared down Rhino.

Rhino near him and Grim swung his body back and in one full motion slammed his head into Rhino's and a shockwave blasted between them and glass shattered all round them.

After a minute Rhino's legs shook and he collapsed onto the ground. Grim stood back up to his full height.

"Woah." Said Spider Man until Goliath clutched his head and started stomping.

"Oh god! Jesus Christ that hurt! I thought that was going to be cool but it was the furthest thing from cool! Headache!" He yelled and doubled over and hissed in pain.

"Um… are you okay?" Asked Spider Man.

"No! Note to self: Don't headbutt giant Rhino men." He groaned as he turned to Spidey and knocked away the rubble pinning him down.

"Um, thanks." Said Spidey as he got up and looked up at Grim.

"Dang! He actually chipped my forehead!" He said as he shook his head and looked down at Spidey.

"Wait a minute! You're Spiderman! I'm a huge fan!" Said Grim as he shook Spidey's hand.

"Thanks? Who are you… What are you?" He asked.

"Names Grim, I go by Goliath though. I was bit by a Radioactive Rock." He said and Spiderman stared at him.

"Kidding, I was abducted by AIM and they turned me into this… So I walloped them." Said Grim.

"Wow, what were you doing in the sewer?" Asked Spidey.

"I can't exactly take a taxi. Sewer is one of the best routes to take." Said Grim as police Sirens sounded.

"Uh oh." Said both of them.

"Why are you saying Uh oh?" Asked Grim.

"Cops have never liked me. What's your excuse?" Asked Spidey.

"I'm a Nine foot tall walking terrorist weapon." Said Grim.

"Oh. I think you win." Said Spidey and Grim backed up to the hole he made and waved goodbye.

"See you around Spidey!" He said as he jumped down and seconds later crystal covered the opening.

Grim splashed into the Sewer and he rubbed his aching head and stomped over to an opposite wall and tapped it six times. Seconds later there was a grating noise and the stone wall slid to the side and revealed a dark hallway.

Grim walked into the hall and the wall slid closed behind him. He walked in darkness for several minutes before he emerged into a bright light.

He found himself in a large cavernous room lit up with orange lights. There were several stories of what appeared to be houses made completely out of black crystal, similar to that which his skin was made of.

Many different people dotted the landscape, all wearing rags and old clothing were people of all shapes and sizes. There were normal humans, mutations, mutants, and all manner of abnormal looking creatures. Many of them stopped what they were doing and pointed at him and smiles greeted him.

"Goliath!" His name was chanted over and over again.

"I'm back!" He yelled as he passed through crowds of people and creatures in rags.

"We saw you take down Rhino." Said somebody who pointed at one of many screens around the cavern that was showing a news reporter going over the aftermath of Rhino and Grim.

"Despite the destruction seen here, witnesses say that it could have been much worse had some unknown… Goliath not come from the sewers and put a stop to Rhino. Witnesses say it was a Nine foot tall monster that headbutted Rhino into submission, but who is this Goliath? Does he mean peace or has New York gained another criminal to look out for?" Said the Reporter and Grim snorted and noticed the black crystal that still covered the hole in the ground.

He closed his eyes and lifted his hand and the crystal warped and grew until a bust of Grim sat staring at the camera.

"Excuse me. I'm not a villain." He projected his voice through the bust.

"Oh my!" Said the Reporter in shock.

"That's it, goodbye." He said and the bust shattered.

"Reporters, I love messing with them." Grim laughed as he moved out of the crowd of creatures and walked up crystal stairs to a large seat with tons of screens around it.

"Let's see… any crime going on?" Asked Grim as he pressed buttons on a keyboard of his size. Screens switched from news feed to news feed until he spotted an emergency broadcast.

"Hostage situation… robbery… Police held back… Sounds like a good time to swoop in." Said Grim as he stood up and jumped from the elevated platform his throne was at and landed next to a hallway.

He ran down it and exited another secret wall and found himself in an old tunnel system. He ran down it until his enhanced hearing picked up on muffled gunfire above him.

He bent down and with a surge of muscles from his legs he hurled himself upwards and broke through the solid stone and exited into light above.

He rose out of the ground and found himself in a bank with six robbers and several people sitting down with expressions full of fear, which grew worse when Grim suddenly ripped out of the ground.

"What the!?" Yelled a robber next to Grim that Grim picked up by the head and threw him at another robber.

They two collided and rolled away and Grim stared down the other four men who started firing at him with shotguns.

"HAHAHA! IS THAT ALL MORTALS!?" Laughed Grim in an even deeper voice than normal. He roared and charged at one robber that he knocked away with a shoulder before backhanded another. Finally he spun and kicked the third robber away and into a counter where he slumped over.

The fourth robber panicked and reached into his bag and there was an audible click and he threw the bag at Grim who ducked but as it sailed past him he heard beeping coming from it.

"You didn't." He said as he turned and the bag exploded against the wall.

Grim crossed his arms in front of him as parts of the wall blew apart and cracks ran up to the ceiling.

"You idiot!" Yelled Grim as he kicked the man square in the chest and threw him across the room into a wall.

He turned to see a large chunk of ceiling falling towards screaming hostages. In one motion he rolled towards them and came up to catch the ceiling on his shoulders.

"Urg!" He groaned under the weight as he stared down at the humans beneath him.

"What are you waiting for!? Get out of here!" He said and they started running.

They left the building and Grim tossed the ceiling away and ran to each of the robbers and threw them onto his shoulders and ran for the exit.

Cracks covered the entire building by now and great pieces of ceiling were falling now, one piece fell towards the exit.

"God Damn it." Said Grim as he threw the robbers through the exit before the debris fell. He turned just in time to see the last of the walls and ceiling caving in.

He was crushed under the rubble and from outside people saw the building cave in. Police arrived but not before spotlights lit up the wreckage and ropes descended and men in suits of armor descended them. Men who wore the insignia of SHIELD.

Nick Fury stood with his arms crossed behind his back as dozens of men held guns pointed towards the wreckage.

"Fire on my order." Said Fury as there was an explosion of dust and Grim stood up and coughed.

"Alright, that could have gone better." Said Grim as he noticed the red dots that were focused on him.

"Fury." Said Grim as he turned towards the director of SHIELD.

"Goliath. Turn yourself in and make this easier for everyone." Said Nick.

"I had a friend once. Percy Thompson, he was a mutant that went to shield for help… I never heard from him again. So I think I'm good." Said Grim as he stomped towards Nick and squatted down to be eye level with him.

"Now, I'm going to leave. And you have no way to stop me." Said Grim.

"You have three dozen Anti-Hulk weapons trained on you, what makes you think you can get away?" Asked Fury as he glared at the monster.

"This." Said Grim as his body shattered to pieces and laughter was heard from far away.

"Find him! I want Goliath brought in!" Yelled Fury and the agents spread out.

Far away Grim leaned against a wall in an alley as agents ran by. He snorted and opened a manhole cover and slipped down it.

"SHIELD, never wants to help us freaks." He growled as he returned to the secret society he had visited before.

"Ah, home." Said Grim as he made his way to his chair and reclined in it. He blinked several times before sleep took him.

END

Well, there we go. Grim has a home and is started to emerge into the world as the Great Goliath. See you guys next time!


	3. A Fantastic Encounter

Hey guys! Welcome to chapter three of Marvel's Great Goliath! This chapter will feature Grim and his interaction with a certain super hero team. Now, I'm pumping to get writing so let get going!

Grim jolted awake when tremors shook the cavern and people and monsters both were screaming as debris fell from the ceiling.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Grim said as he jumped towards a wall and slammed two hand against it and crystal grew from his hands, onto the wall. The crystal grew upwards until it reached the cavernous roof and coated it in the unbreakable mold.

Grim turned to see the shaking had stopped and for the most part people seemed to be fine.

"Is everybody okay?" His shout boomed across the cavern and there were murders of "yes", "We're Alright", and "The Fuck was that?".

"Alright… Now who's shaking my house." Growled Grim as he returned to the computers and displayed a building infamous in the city… The Baxter building, which was under attack by what looked to be a creature made of roads, buildings, cars, and other parts of the city.

"Of course. Why not?" Asked Grim as he ran to a tall and skinny tower that had an open door. He entered and closed the door behind him and found himself in a narrow tube. Outside a man who was half lizard pressed several buttons and the tube began to glow red on the inside.

"Grim Cannon, firing!" A recorded voice sounded and great force started to propel Grim upwards, gaining speed until he reached light at the end and exploded out of a hole in the ground of a hidden alleyway and flew into the air.

From his location he could see the giant monster beneath him. It was humanoid and Grim was falling towards it's head, gaining momentum.

He extended his fists and with a thunderous smash he slammed into the creature's head, caving it in and allowing him to pierce through it and slam into the ground on the other side. He landed on one knee and a fist on the ground, creating a crater around him.

As he rose he found four well known heroes around him.

"The Fantastic Four, big fan, really." Said Grim with his hands on his hips.

"Alright buddy, who are you? And who is your friend here?" Growled the Thing.

"Did you not see me rip a hole through it?" Asked Grim.

"That's true. Ben, calm down." Said Reed as he stretched around Grim and inspected him.

"Impressive, you appear to be a mixture of human DNA, crystal, and another element I can't identify." Said Reed.

"Molecular bonding with crystal, with the added bonus of magical Thor Lightning made the monster in front of you." Said Grim as he noticed the giant getting back up.

"Uh, guys?" Asked the Human Torch.

"Great, thought I did it in." Said Grim.

"Nope. Leave this to the professionals kid. Now, It's-" Said Ben when Grim interrupted him.

"CLOBBERIN TIME!" Grim yelled as he jumped and smashed into the giant creature once more.

"Hey! That's my line!" Said Ben as Grim ripped into the giant's leg.

"Sorry! I don't have a catchphrase yet." Said Grim as he burrowed into the leg and disappeared.

"What the-" Said Ben when Grim emerged from the creature's shoulder and punched it across the face.

"Take that you overgrown garbage heap!" Yelled Grim as the creature stumbled on it's injured leg.

"Johnny! Melt the metal on the giant to stop it's movements!" Said Reed.

"Got it!" Said Johnny as he flew up and started blasting fire.

"Fire you say?" Asked Grim as he jumped down and slammed into concrete.

He started to breathe in, swelling up as he closed his eyes and held the great amount of air within him. Red light began to glow from inside the links between the plate armor skin he grinned as red light began to emerge from his mouth and with a sudden explosion fire burst from his mouth. A massive spout of flame that coated the creature's leg in flames, the flame was large enough to envelope much of the leg. Stone and metal began to melt the leg to the pavement.

Soon the leg was a solid welded piece of metal and stone that stuck to the ground. Grim stopped the fire and coughed into his hand.

"Oh jeez, I don't do that that often." He wheezed.

"How do you do that?" Asked Reed.

"My internal temperature is equal the the Earth's molten core. Fire is easy to expel by mixing carbon dioxide that I breathe in with the heat." Explained Grim.

"Amazing! How do you avoid combustion?"

"Less talking, more hitting!" Yelled Ben as he punched at the one free leg.

"Good point." Said Grim as he ran to the leg and stuck his hands under the foot and began to heave.

"Help me would ya?" Asked Grim and both the Thing and Goliath began to heave.

Stone shoulder to crystal shoulder they gritted their teeth and stone and crystal muscles bulged as they began to lift the foot above them.

"Down she goes!" Roared Grim as they lifted the foot above them and pushed. The creature began to tip over.

The molten leg snapped and the creature crashed into the ground and Grim jumped and stood on the creature's chest and lifted his leg. He brought it down with a roar.

"I'm going to grind you into dust!" He roared as cracks split across the creature and it broke apart.

Grim fell into a hole and emerged seconds later as a familiar whirring sounded and he looked up to see none other than SHIELD sending agents for him.

"Wonderful." Groaned Grim as he ran towards the Baxter building.

"Hey you're welcome for the help but I'm gonna have to bounce." Said Grim.

"What? Why?" Asked Johnny.

"Fury doesn't like me running around without his control." Said Grim as a huge laser beam blasted him in the back and chipped off some crystal.

"Argh!" Grim roared as he wiped around to see a robot with a large smoking cannon on it's shoulder.

"Really Fury!?" Yelled Grim as he blocked another blast.

More robots arrived and a continuous blast from each drove Grim to one knee. He groaned as crystal was chipped away from him all over.

"Yeah! This hurts!" Roared Grim when suddenly the energy stopped.

"I'm sorry?" Asked Grim as he looked up to see the lasers stopped inches away.

"This is new." Said Grim as he saw Susan holding her hands up.

"Forcefield. Cool." Said Grim.

"Richards! What are you doing?" Demanded Fury.

"We're protecting someone who just helped save New York." Said Reed as he glared at Fury, who walked up to the force field.

"Even if he did save the City he is a potential threat to-" Began Fury when Grim began to yell.

"I'M A THREAT! WHAT ABOUT YOUR KILLER ROBOTS!? What kind of government sets military weapons on a sixteen year old!? Even if he is a monster!" Roared Grim as everyone stood in silence.

"You're just sixteen?" Asked Fury.

"Yes. Why?" Asked Grim.

"That means that you're a minor, the government doesn't have any authority on you yet." Said Nick as he held up a hand and the Robots and agents began to back off.

"Are you kidding me? That's all I had to say!?" Asked Grim.

"Yes. But in two years, you will be my property. See you then." Said Nick as he turned and walked away.

"Wow. What an ass." Said Grim.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Said Ben as Susan released her forcefield.

"I cannot thank you guys enough." Said Grim as he shook everyone's hands.

"And Ben, I've always looked up to you. Especially since I got turned into this." Said Grim as Ben looked at him in surprise.

"Uh, thanks kid. It gets better after a while." Said Ben.

"Yeah, for now I'm living in a place I've come to call Monstro City. Here, let me just…" said Grim as he pulled out a Crystal covered box that he opened up and pulled out a disc that he handed to Reed.

"These are directions to Monstro City, swing by sometime." Said Grim.

"Monstro City?" Asked Reed.

"It's a play on Monstrosity. Society's cast aways live there with me." Said Grim.

"Really? And it's an entire community?" Asked Susan.

"Yeah, we don't get any visitors, only more citizens." Said Grim as he walked to a manhole cover and kicked it up into his hand.

"See y'all around." Said Grim as he threw the cover into the air and jumped down the manhole and the cover slammed down after him.

He splashed into water and he walked to a wall and entered a secret door. He made his way and returned to Monstro City.

He found people awaiting his return once more but this time with more solemn expressions. He walked forwards and saw the reason, with debris around him a large metal man was asleep, face down on the ground. There was a hole directly above him with light shining down.

"I know that metal body… Colossus?" Asked Grim as he flipped the man over and saw him starting to awaken.

"Colossus! What happened?" Asked Grim as the metal man sat up.

"Ugh… I don't know, who are you? Where am I?" He asked with his thick accent.

"Welcome to Monstro City. But what threw you through solid stone and more importantly my crystal?" Asked Grim.

"The last thing I remember… Magneto!" He said as he stood up.

"I must get to the X-MEN! They need my help!" He said and Grim put his hand on his shoulder.

"Then let's go." Said Grim as he threw Colossus upwards and out the hole he fell through and he himself jumped out as well.

He emerged to find chaos everywhere. He was outside of what he recognized as Xavier's Institute. X-Men and Mutants everywhere were fighting and Grim was forced to duck under several different kinds of lasers.

"It's one of those days huh." Said Grim.

END


	4. X-MEN and Goliath

Well, I left you guys with a cliffhanger so I'm just going to quickly get back into the story. Last time Grim found himself thrown into a battle between the X-MEN and Magneto's Mutants. So let's see what happens.

Grim tossed Colossus away from him and held his hand up to block a blast of red energy from Cyclops.

"Hey! Stop it!" Yelled Grim as something big hit his back and he fell to one knee. It was a creature made of plants and rocks that was now attacking Grim.

With one hand still blocking the laser he used the other to grab the creature by it's head and slammed it into the ground. He spun and backhanded Cyclops away.

He turned to see metal flying towards him, it hit him and wrapped around him and lifted him into the air until he was face to face with Magneto.

"Who are you? You're no X-MAN." Said Magneto.

"Nope. I'm just your friendly neighborhood angry monster." Growled Grim as he headbutted Magneto and ripped free from the steel and fell towards the earth. He slammed down on a twelve foot monster that had been holding Wolverine in it's hand.

"Thanks Bub." Said Wolverine as the two were surrounded by mutants of all shapes and sizes. Grim and Wolverine stood back to back and both growled as they got ready to fight.

Wolverine slashed at a rock creature While Grim picked up a man glowing with purple energy and slammed him into someone with more eyes than normal.

Grim and Wolverine switched sides and Grim roundhouse kicked the stone Creature while Wolverine stabbed through a yellow psychic shield and knocked out the person making it.

"That's enough!" Yelled Grim as several people jumped on him and tried to bring him down.

He threw them off and extended his hands outwards and brought his palms together, creating a spherical shockwave that ravaged the terrain and knocked X-MEN and Mutants alike away from him until all were on the ground except for Grim.

"Retreat, we cannot fight this creature and the X-MEN." Said Magneto as he flew away. His Mutants one by one followed and Grim huffed and propped his hands on his hips.

"Huh, so that's why the Hulk uses that move." Said Grim as X-MEN walked up to him and he held up his fists, ready to fight.

"There will be no need for that." Said Xavier in his head.

"Woah! Aw, that is strange." Said Grim as he put a hand on his head.

"We would thank you for your help… What is your name?" Asked Xavier as he wheeled out.

"Goliath. Grim to the citizens of Monstro City and my friends." Said Grim.

"Monstro City? What brought you here?" Asked Xavier.

"Colossus fell into my city, I just meant to bring him home." Said Grim as he walked back to the hole he came from.

"Well, now I guess you have a direct route to Monstro City." He said as he inspected the hole.

"Really? You live underground?" Asked Kitty.

"Yeah, you guys wanna see? I'm inviting most heroes to come by anytime they want anyway." Said Grim as he slowly lowered himself down the hole.

As he went down Crystal flowed from his hands and a ladder was made until he reached the floor of his city once more. The X-Men made their way down and looked in awe of the sprawling city and the diverse inhabitants that looked on with curiosity.

"Welcome to Monstro City, home to everyone kicked out from Society. From homeless bum to shunned mutations we accept every one and anyone so long as they don't break our one golden rule." Said Grim.

"And that is?" Asked Xavier.

"No violence. We are a peaceful city, we just want to live our lives quietly." Said Grim.

"Who's in charge?" Asked Wolverine.

"Nobody. We all help each other, but when we do have any hostile guests I'm the one that removes them. I also supply the crystal our buildings are made of." Said Grim as he guided them through the City until they reached his throne.

"This is where I monitor news feed to decide if something on the surface needs my abilities or if there is a coming threat from the surface." Said Grim.

"This is all very Impressive. How have you kept this place a secret?" Asked Storm.

"Easily, most cast aways don't tell others about a new safe place when they want to keep it to themselves. Also we have secret entrances rather than obvious doorways." Said Grim as he pointed at a wall that slid open to let a group of people in.

"Grim!" Said a voice and a man with webbed fingers and gills ran up to him.

"Gilbert, what is it?" Asked Grim.

"There's a trouble maker. He started blowing up the-" Began the man when an explosion lit up a building.

Grim was gone suddenly and emerging from the flames was a man with flames around his whole body with tattoos covering his skin. He had spiked hair and piercings and was laughing maniacally.

"Alright sewer rats! This is my new home and there are going to be some changes around here!" He laughed as he walked from the fire and the X-MEN got ready to fight.

"Wait." Said Xavier.

"Well? Bow to your new king!" Said the man as people stared silently.

"What!? What are you starting at?" He demanded as slowly a dark form rose behind he with crossed arms and glowing red eyes.

"What the!? You think you scare me!?" Demanded the man as he stumbled back.

"You dare." Said Grim in a deep echoing voice that seemed to shake the area and lights began to darken so he seemed to only be a shadow.

"Take this!" Yelled the man as fire hit Grim but dispersed harmlessly against Grim's chest.

"We accepted you with open arms. And you treat our hospitality like this?" Echoed Grim's voice as barely a whisper.

"S-stop!" Said the man as he backed away further and Grim took a step forwards and the earth cracked and broke.

"I'm sorry!" Screamed the man as a large dark fist sailed towards his small body… and stopped.

The man stood still and Grim extended a finger and pushed him over, revealing him to be unconscious.

Lights turned back on and Grim stood with a large grin.

"That should keep him away from here for a while." Said Grim as he snapped his fingers and people rushed forwards and lifted the now extinguished man and carried him away.

Grim turned towards the burning building and clapped his hands together and the shockwave put out the flames to reveal the building completely intact.

"My crystal is harder than steel, it takes a lot of force to even crack." Explained Grim.

"Did you need to take such drastic measures against him?" Asked Xavier.

"To get rid of him? No. To make sure he doesn't come back? Yes. Plus it's fun." Said Grim.

"This is all very Impressive. How large is this city?" Asked Nightcrawler.

"Uh… Not really sure. Around the size of New York?" Said Grim.

"I don't know what carved out this cavern but it made a hollow area the size of a city. It's amazing that New York hasn't collapsed, without my Crystal reinforcements the cavern would have collapsed by now." Said Grim.

"Well, thank for having us Grim. But we should return to the school." Said Xavier and the X-MEN left the way they came.

"Well, that was interesting." Said Grim as he cracked his knuckles and walked back to his chair and relaxed into it.

"Alright, time for some shut eye." Said Grim as his eyes closed and he relaxed.

END

There we go. Now, I'm hoping to get to the next chapter so I'm just gonna go. Please review.


	5. Strange Happenings

Well hello there! Welcome to chapter five! This chapter is completely unplanned. I have no idea what is gonna happen, so let's all see what random story I pull out of nowhere.

Grim was currently walking around in New York with a small piece of paper in his hand as he scratched his head and walked down a crowded road. People dispersed in front of him as he scratched his head. He had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"177A Bleecker Street… Where is this Strange fellow?" Mumbled Grim until he found a strange three story building.

"Yup, matches the address. I hope Harry was right about this place." Said Grim as he knocked on the door… And there was no answer.

"Uh, hello? Paging Doctor Strange? When a magical problem comes who do you call? Doctor Strange?" Said Grim to no answer.

"I really hope you're not ignoring me. I will break down this door!" Said Grim to once again no answer.

"Alright then." Said Grim as he slammed a fist into the door and green energy circled his fist and he was sent flying onto his back.

"Alright. This is the right place." Said Grim.

"Hello? Sorry for trying to break in!" He said as he knocked on the door.

"For the love of! Listen, I got this guy in Monstro City yelling about some guy… What was his name? Doormarrow? Dornamu? Dormammu?" Said Grim and slowly the door began to open.

"Alrighty then. Not creepy at all." Said Grim as he entered and the door closed behind him.

"Alright, I'm starting to understand why he's called Strange." Said Grim as a small Asian man came out and gestured up some stairs.

"This way Mr. Goliath." Said the man.

"Aight. I'm going to guess you aren't Doctor Strange." Said Grim.

"No."

"Boy, I just love the emotionless servant types." Said Grim as he walked up the stairs and soon found himself in a room with a chair big enough for him, a table, and a smaller chair.

"Sit? Yeah, alright. Sit." Said Grim as he sat down in the chair.

Seconds later a fiery portal opened up and out walked a man with a large red cloak and a necklace with a large eye. He huffed and wiped some sweat from his forehead and sat down in front of Grim.

"Doctor Strange I presume?" Asked Grim.

"Yes, tell me what you know of Dormammu." Said Doctor Strange.

"Well! First of all, I live in Monstro City. And suddenly THIS starts attacking my people." Said Grim as he pulled out the head of a stone Creature with a single slit for an eye.

"A mindless one." Said Strange as his brow furrowed.

"Then one of my citizens started yelling about the coming of this Dormammu guy. Then one of my friends told me to come here." Said Grim.

"This is not good. What do you know of Dormammu?" Asked Strange.

"That his parents hated him and gave him a terrible name?" Asked Grim.

"Well, he is an entity of great magical power. He has tried to cross dimensions many times before to try and seize control of ours." Said Strange.

"So… Not somebody you would want to invite for tea." Said Grim.

"No."

"Well, what does he have to with my City?" Asked Grim.

"There must be some kind of of magical conduit in your city. He must be trying to use it to break into this dimension.

"Magical… Gotta be Harry." Said Grim.

"Harry?" Asked Strange.

"He dabbles in Magic, Alien tech, human politics, pretty much everything." Said Grim.

"We should go to him." Said Strange.

"Alright, let's go." Said Grim as he stood up but Strange snapped his fingers and fire covered the both of them and seconds later they were in Monstro City.

"Alright, I gotta get me some of that." Said Grim.

"It would take years of training for you to make a large teleportation." Said Strange.

"Maybe not then. This way." Said Grim as he trudged through the streets and Strange floated behind him.

"Here we are." Said Grim as he stood in front of a small shop.

With a large sign that read Harry's Oddities, a small crystal building stood with an audible humming from inside.

"Harry! Are you breaking dimensions again?" Asked Grim as he walked in.

"Grim welcome I- Doctor Strange!?" Said a man behind a counter. The man was extremely tall with long limbs. He had short spikes white hair, stood at around eight feet tall, blood red eyes, and he wore a butler uniform.

"Oh me, oh my! The one and only Sorcerer Supreme!" Said Harry as he shook Doctor Strange's hand.

"I am a true fan of your work sir!" He said.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Said Strange.

"Now, we need to know if you have anything magical that could let Dormammu into our dimension." Said Grim.

"Dormammu? From the Dark Dimension? Let me see…" Said Harry as he walked through a door in the back and emerged seconds later with a small box.

"They call this little wonder the-" Began Harry as he lifted a stone triangle with runes etched into it out of the box.

"The Gate of Guardians!" Said Strange as he took the artifact.

"How did you get this?" Asked Strange.

"An old woman had it as a paper weight. I payed her seven million for it." Said Harry.

"Seven- Jesus!" Said Grim.

"This would easily give Dormammu access to our Dimension." Said Doctor Strange when suddenly a shadow rose and ripped it from his hands.

"What!?" Yelled Strange as the shadow darted out the door and the three of them ran out to find it gone.

"One of Dormammu's servants." Said Strange.

"What now?" Asked Grim.

"His servant will have taken the Gate to the Dark Dimension. I will need to go to his realm to retrieve it." Said Strange.

"Another Dimension? Tell me, can Dormammu be hurt by physical force?" Asked Grim.

"It would do little… But yes." Said Strange.

Grim slammed a fist into his palm and gave a toothy grin and cracked his neck.

"Then take me with you." Said Grim.

"Very well… but beware, the danger of the Dark Dimension is great." Said Strange and Grim tossed his bag away and crossed his arms.

"I'm the most dangerous thing I know." Said Grim.

"Then let's go." Said Strange as fire engulfed them once more and they were once again inside of Strange's sanctum.

"Si how are we going to get there?" Asked Grim

"I cannot risk opening a doorway for our physical forms to get through, so we must project our astral forms into the Dark Dimension." Said Strange.

"Uh huh. And how would one do that- Woah!" Said Grim as Strange placed a palm on his chest and he suddenly felt a lurch and time seemed to slow down.

He began to glow golden and he found himself fly backwards out of his body. He looked at his glowing hands as his real body crashed into the ground and broke part of the floor.

"Now this is trippy." Said Grim as he moved his arm and saw the after image trail of it.

"Now we can go to the Dark Dimension." Said an Astral Strange.

"How does this work?" Asked Grim.

"By focusing your mind you may expand your consciousness outside of your physical bonds and journey as you would like." Said Strange.

"Is it possible to control my body as well as myself?" Asked Grim.

"Possible? Yes. But it would put extreme strain on the mind and body. No sorcerer has survived the attempt." Said Strange.

"Alrighty then." Said Grim as a green swirling vortex appeared and the two floated through it.

They emerged in what could only be described as hell. Fire and brimstone filled the area and I named creatures could be seen in the distance.

"Alright, this is a little different than I imagined." Said Grim.

"This is the Dark Dimension, be careful Goliath. Remember that your mind decides your strength now, not your brawn." Said Strange as they flew towards an ominous tower.

"That is Dormammu's lair. We must tread carefully." Said Strange when a screech sounded and a battle creature flew towards them.

Strange was hit and he spiraled out of control but when the creature flew towards Grim he grabbed it by the throat and glared down into it as his energy turned red and his eyes got brighter.

The creature squirmed and screeched in Grim's hand as Grim brought his face closer and closer until he stared directly into the eyes of the beast.

"Goliath?" Asked Strange.

Grim roared in an uncharacteristic roar that would be only comparable to the roar of a reptilian beast. The creature in his hand went limp and Grim let go of the creature and it fell down towards magma below.

"Goliath?" Asked Strange again.

Grim's aura returned to normal and he blinked a few times.

"Sorry, I blacked out for a few seconds there." Said Grim.

"Well… We must reach Dormammu soon." Said Strange as they reached the tower.

They entered and carefully made their ways through halls until they reached a massive room. Inside a giant figure stood with a head wreathed in flame.

"Ima guess that's the guy." Whispered Grim.

"Yes. Look! There's the Gate!" Said Strange as he pointed at the Triangle which was floating in a halo of red energy.

"Doctor Strange… The one that stopped my Mindless one." Rumbled the deep voice of Dormammu.

They were suddenly pulled forwards into the room by an unknown force. They were then raised into the air and held there.

"Uh, is this normal?" Asked Grim as Dormammu turned towards them to reveal a large purple Crystal with a figure inside.

"Harry!?" Exclaimed Grim.

"Your friend's magic is very helpful. He has given me the power to equal to Doctor Strange." Said Dormammu.

Grim's brow furrowed and he started a low growl as he glared at Dormammu.

"Now, bring me the Eye of Agamotto." Said Dormammu and the same shadow from before stretched and retrieved the Eye from Strange and gave it to Dormammu.

Dormammu laughed as he grew even larger and he held up a hand and a portal began to tear in space to reveal New York.

"No!" Yelled Strange as him and Grim strained against their bonds.

"Hey! Doormat! Or whatever your name is!" Yelled Grim as one arm ripped free.

"You dare to challenge Dormammu?" Asked the fiery giant.

"Yeah! You don't look like much! You're just a pushover!" Said Grim as his eyes began to glow and he broke free from the magical force keeping him tied up.

"Impressive. But futile." Said Dormammu as a fireball blasted towards Grim.

"You attacked my city." Said Grim as he stared down the fireball that he batted away.

"Then you kidnapped my friend." Growled Grim as his energy started to turn red.

Dormammu fired a stream of purple energy at Grim but he held up his hand and something amazing happened.

The purple energy flowed down his arm and coated him, then Grim began to grow. He absorbed the energy and grew larger and larger until he towered over even Dormammu. His head was lost in shadow save for the two burning orbs and reflection of teeth.

"And now you're trying to destroy my home!" Roared Grim as he picked up Dormammu by the collar and tossed him away from the portal.

"How can you be so powerful!?" Demanded Dormammu as Grim's face came into the light. He had a fixed expression of anger and a crocodile rumbling filled the room and Grim leaped forwards and punched Dormammu in the stomach and elbowed the back of his neck when he doubled over.

Grim wrapped his arms around Dormammu and leaned backwards, performing a suplex and crashed Dormammu into the ground.

"Stop! I am Dormammu!" Roared Dormammu as fire filled the room.

He was answered by a deafening reptilian snarl and a foot slamming down onto his face that cracked the earth.

Grim stopped over and over for several minutes until Dormammu was nearly buried in rubble. Grim ripped him out of the ground and headbutted him.

Dormammu stumbled back on shaky legs. He shook his head and looked up for a glowing blast fist to slam into his face.

"Wait…" he said as a left hook struck across his face.

"Stop!" He yelled as a right struck him again.

"You can't…" An uppercut slammed his jaw and partially lifted him off the ground.

"I… Am Dormammu!" He stood solidly until Grim roared and rushed in.

He swung a right hook, a left, a jab into the stomach, an elbow to the side of the head, another headbutt, an uppercut, and finally Grim swept a leg under Dormammu's and the giant demon began to fall and a fist slammed into his face and carried him down into the ground. Slowly Dormammu closed his eyes and the fire on his head went out.

"Goliath crush bad fire man! Roared Grim as he ripped both Harry and the Eye of Agamotto from Dormammu and Strange felt himself break free as Grim began to shrink.

"Goliath?" Asked Strange as Grim stumbled towards him with the eye.

"Alright… I blacked out again… but he looks beaten down… Can I go home?" Asked Grim.

"Yes, let us retrieve the Gate and be on our way." Said Strange and they collected Harry and the Gate and left through a new portal.

They arrived at the Sanctum where they reentered their bodies and Grim gave a sigh of relief.

"I never want to do that again." Said Grim.

"Hopefully you won't have to any time soon." Said Strange as he placed the Gate on a shelf.

"Then… I'm taking Harry home. See you around Strange. Drop by sometime." Said Grim as he slung Harry over his shoulder and he hobbled out of the building.

"Goodbye Goliath." Said Strange.

"Call me Grim!" Said Grim as he closed the door behind him.

"Grim… Goliath… Interesting." Said Strange as the door closed. This would not be the last Grim saw if Strange. But that is a story for another time.

END

Yes. I watched Doctor Strange the other day. That made my want to do this, but this is in no way based off of the Doctor Strange in the movie. Now, I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
